Most if not all portable consumer devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, personal computing devices, and the like, employ some type of battery to provide power to the device. When a device's power runs low, the consumer can typically recharge the device's battery using some type of adapter to a power supply. For example, typical adapters can include AC adapters that are connected to a device via an AC interface and USB adapters that are connected to a device via a USB interface such as a USB port.
These devices typically require a user to select the means by which a device is recharged. Accordingly, the user typically has to select one specific adapter and connect the adapter between the power supply and the device.